How could you?
by mikesh
Summary: REPOSTED! What if Mary kept a life changing event secret from Danny?
1. Chapter 1

Title: How could you?

Summary: What if Mary kept a life changing event secret from Danny?

Author: Mikesh

AN: Ok this takes place four months after Danny and Mary called off the wedding. Yes from that point on it's going to be AU b/c for what I had to do I couldn't make Ed's daughter out to be the bad guy…I couldn't as much as I wanted to.

Part: 1

The first thing Mary noticed when she got up that morning was that something was off. And it wasn't just her balance either. Something was very off but what she couldn't say. It'd been bugging her since she'd gone to bed last night what exactly it could be. But as of yet she'd not figured it out. She just hoped that she'd figure it out because it was starting to drive her nuts.

Once Mary had dressed she then headed off to work before she was late. She of course wasn't wearing her dresses as snug as she used to now a days. Everyone knew why she didn't wear them as snug, except one that is. It'd seemed ever since she and Danny had broke up four months ago, he'd been throwing himself more and more into his work. Was it because he was really hurt about her turning him down? Or was it the fact that he had a new lady friend to keep happy? Mary really couldn't say but she could say that he'd changed since they'd split, but not in a good way. Ever since the split they barley talked let alone saw each other. Any time Danny did see Mary he'd turn and walk in the other direction then where he really was going. Or if they did happen to maybe talk Sarah the bitch…I mean Sarah would show up before anything could really be said. Could it really happen to be that he was really in fact nervous about the wedding coming up on Saturday to his girlfriend? Mary didn't for a second believe he was nervous about it, not as much as Sarah tried to say he was, that is. She knew he was probably nervous, but the way she talked it made Danny sound like he was going to have to be walked down the isle because he was going to be unable to do it himself.

Sarah, the bitch…I mean lady who'd stolen Danny's heart. Fine she was a bitch to anyone who got in her way. She'd even told Mary to stay the hell away from Danny because he was hers now; he no longer belonged to Mary and never would again. Mary however had not mentioned anything to anyone because she knew that it'd just cause problems between her and Danny, not that there was much to cause problems with anyhow. Since he wasn't speaking to her unless he absolutely had to. Yes Big Ed had tried to step in, but that'd done nothing but piss Danny off to no end. So he'd let it drop, even though he hadn't wanted to, but he did for the sake of Mary after he'd found out.

Her condition was known to a select few. They included: Big Ed, Sam, Mike, Delinda, and of course Mary herself. She'd sworn all to keep it to themselves. She didn't want Danny feeling pressured to come back to her just because of this. None of them felt it was right to do so, but they all respected her wishes because they were her friend after all. Her plan was to leave Vegas in two months and never be seen again. Or that was the plan, but as you all know plans don't always go according to plan. Mary was no exception to that.

Good? Bad? Please review and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: How could you?

Summary: What if Mary kept a life changing event secret from Danny?

Author: Mikesh

AN: Ok this takes place four months after Danny and Mary called off the wedding. Yes from that point on it's going to be AU b/c for what I had to do I couldn't make Ed's daughter out to be the bad guy…I couldn't as much as I wanted to.

Part: 2

Once Mary arrived at the Casino, she went in search of Danny. Since it was already 8:30 she thought maybe he'd already be at work. He was usually there by 7:30 at the latest. Thankfully she didn't have any pressing matters until 10 this morning.

She was going to tell him just exactly what she thought of his girlfriend. It was her way of making sure that once she left, he wouldn't go in search of her. She knew that if she pissed him off enough then he'd be happy to have her gone, or so she thought. She didn't realize that the only reason Danny ignored her and threw himself into his work was that he still loved her very much. He wanted to take her away and lock her up until she agreed to marry him. He wasn't happy with Sarah, he was only marring her because she'd told him that she was pregnant with his child. Hell he'd seen the doctor results so he knew she wasn't lying. Or so he thought she wasn't. Really she'd taken someone else's results and used them as her own. Someone who Danny held very close to his heart.

Had he known the truth of those results he'd drop Sarah like a ton of bricks and go to Mary and make her see that they were meant to be together. He wanted Mary more then he ever thought possible.

The only problem with Mary's plan was trying to find Danny. She'd checked everywhere she could think of to check, but all had turned up nothing. Mike had said though that he'd seen Danny and Sarah leaving last night, so who knew where he could be at this present moment.

If Ed wasn't worried then Mary shouldn't be either. But she was because try as she might, something just didn't feel right about Danny and Sarah. It wasn't all because she hated the woman, there was something else there too. Maybe it was just Mary being jealous because she'd always dreamed of ending up with Danny. When she'd had her chance she'd blown it…well not really blown it but she didn't say yes like she had wanted to.

So why not say yes if she had wanted to? Really not even she could answer that question. Her heart and her mind weren't telling her the same thing. Now she realized that yes both were telling her the same thing. She just didn't want to believe that she could finally be truly happy with the man she'd dreamed about her whole life. She was afraid that it would all be a dream, it would have, it'd been her dream come true. Now it was too late. Even if he wasn't with Sarah she couldn't tell him because there was no way he'd forgive her for not telling him her secret.

Little did Mary realize as she continued her search of Danny that if she'd just said yes four short months ago she could have saved both her and Danny a lot of heartache and headaches that were sure to rise in the next 72 hours. No all she knew was that A. Danny was a dead man when she found him and B. she really needed to go to the bathroom right now.

Good? Bad? Please review and tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: How could you?

Summary: What if Mary kept a life changing event secret from Danny?

Author: Mikesh

AN: Ok this takes place four months after Danny and Mary called off the wedding. Yes from that point on it's going to be AU b/c for what I had to do I couldn't make Ed's daughter out to be the bad guy…I couldn't as much as I wanted to.

**Part: 3**

The first thing Danny noticed when he awoke was that he had one hell of a hangover. His head felt like it was going to fall off it hurt so badly. The second thing he noticed was that he couldn't move his left arm. Try as he might there was something or someone lying on his arm. When he looked over he saw that it was none other then Sarah, his girlfriend. He didn't remember what happened but from the shinny thing on his finger he wasn't really sure he wanted to know.

"Good morning to you too," Sarah said hearing the groan coming from her husband. Yep that's right they'd tied the knot last night after a few too many drinks well on his part anyhow there had been.

"Morning," Danny said.

"I told you not to drink so much," Sarah said kissing her husband on the lips.

"Don't remind me," Danny said throwing his right arm over his face.

"Come on sleepy head get up!" Sarah said bouncing on the bed.

"Stop before I hurl," Danny said.

"Get up I'm taking a shower," Sarah said getting off the bed to do just that.

While Sarah was in the shower, Danny rolled back over and went back to sleep. He really didn't want to get up and have to face Ed. He knew there'd be hell to pay not only for getting drunk but for not calling in sick. But he couldn't bring himself to care at this present moment. All he cared about was making this headache go away.

'I can't believe I had to marry that thing out there. Ugg I hate that Baby wanted me to marry it. I can't wait for this all to be over with. I just want to be in a real man's arms again.'

Once Sarah was done with her shower she went back out to find that Danny hadn't moved a muscle since she'd gone to take her shower.

"Danny come on. I have to get to work," Sarah said shaking his shoulder.

"Leave me alone," Danny said.

"Come on I have to go," Sarah said.

"Then go," Danny said.

"Fine I guess I'll just have to get Big Ed up here to wake you," Sarah said.

That did the trick, he was up and out of bed in the blink of a eye.

"I'm up," Danny said not needing Ed's wake-up call. He didn't know what it'd consist of and really didn't want to find out today.

Once he was finally dressed he turned on his cell to see that he had two text messages and three missed calls. The texts were both from Mary. One asking if they could talk about something and the other was wondering where the hell he was. Of course two of the calls were from Mary also the other from Ed telling him that he had five minutes to get his ass in otherwise he'd better start looking for a new job.

"We'll talk later about this," Danny said pointing to the wedding band before leaving his new wife all alone.

"No we'll not," Sarah said to the empty hotel room.

Once she was sure that Danny was gone for the day she called up her Baby to make sure that everything was square on his end. After finding out that it was, she too left the hotel room to meet up with someone else.

Next chapter: Do Mary and Danny get to have their talk?

AN: I know this probably isn't' the best right now, but please stick in there b/c it will be.

AN: If you read this before as you've noticed yes I did change things so if you didn't read chs 1 or 2 I'd advice that you go do so…PLEASE REVIEW TOO!!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: How could you?

Summary: What if Mary kept a life changing event secret from Danny?

Author: Mikesh

AN: Ok this takes place four months after Danny and Mary called off the wedding. Yes from that point on it's going to be AU b/c for what I had to do I couldn't make Ed's daughter out to be the bad guy…I couldn't as much as I wanted to.

Part: 4

AN: THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU HAVE READ/REVIEWED

Just as Danny was pulling into the parking lot his cell started going off in his pocket. Looking down at the caller ID, Danny saw that it was Ed calling.

"Yeah I'm in the parking lot now," Danny said removing the wedding band.

He knew there'd be questions and didn't want to deal with them right now.

"Good now you listen to me Danny. Next time you decide to go party all night make sure you don't do it at a hotel that I have connections to!" Ed said before hanging up with a smirk on his face.

As he'd been talking he'd gradually been getting louder and louder.

"Oh shit," Danny said not even thinking of that last night.

**Inside hotel**

Mary had just turned the corner when she saw Danny walking inside. She started heading his way when a man stepped into her pathway.

"Can I help you sir?" Mary asked trying to be polite but also trying to keep an eye on Danny.

"Yes I was wondering if you can tell me if a Danny McCoy works here?" the man asked.

"Yes he does. May I ask how you two know each other?" Mary asked.

"Oh we're just old Army buddies," the man said.

"Oh well if you want to wait here I'll go see if I can't track him down," Mary said.

"No that's fine Mary. I don't want to bother him. If you happen to talk to him just tell him that we'll be seeing each other quite soon," the man said walking off.

'That was weird,' Mary thought to herself thinking that it was probably just some guy Danny had pissed off in the past.

Mary then headed off to try and find Danny so they could finally have that talk they needed to have. She ended up locating Danny in Ed's office.

**Ed's office**

"Danny?" Mary asked stepping into Ed's office when he beaked her in.

"Yeah?" Danny asked turning to face her.

"Can we talk?" Mary asked.

"Now's not really a good time," Danny said.

"Go ahead we can finish our discussion later," Ed said.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked really not wanting to talk to the love of his life.

"Yeah," Ed said.

"Ok," Danny said leaving.

"What did you need?" Danny asked as they were walking back into the main part of the casino.

"Can we talk in private?" Mary asked.

"Just tell me now Mary," Danny said stopping and facing Mary.

"I…" Mary said before Mike came up to them.

"I see you two kids found each other," Mike said smiling at Danny.

"Yeah we did," Danny said not smiling also.

"Ok I'll be going," Mike said seeing that Danny wasn't in a great mood.

"Now what is you needed?" Danny asked.

"I don't think Sarah is right for you," Mary said.

"Really? And who would be? Someone like you?" Danny asked.

"I didn't say that," Mary said.

"No but you were hinting at it, weren't you?" Danny asked.

"Why would I say that when I'm the one that broke it off?" Mary asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe because of the fact that you're jealous that I moved on from you," Danny said.

"You're acting like a child," Mary said.

"At least I've grown up and moved on, unlike you," Danny said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Mary asked.

Either realized just how much of a scene they were making.

"HEY! You're both acting like children," Sam said.

"This doesn't concern you," Danny said.

"Oh I think it does," Sam said.

"And why's that?" Danny asked.

"You're scaring off future clients of mine," Sam said.

"We'll finish this conversation later," Danny said walking off pissed off.

"Hey you ok?" Sam asked when Mary looked ready to cry.

"Yeah just you know," Mary said.

"Ah yes that," Sam said.

"Did you need something?" Mary asked rubbing her eyes.

"Just to let you know that his girl is asking for you," Sam said pointing to where she was standing.

"Ok thanks," Mary said walking over towards Sarah.

"Hey Sarah," Mary said trying to be friendly.

"Listen up bitch I'm marring Danny in 6 days time. Don't think you're little plan is going to work. He's loyal to me now. So stay the hell away from him or you'll pay," Sarah said walking away.

Mary turned around and ran…well as best as any woman can in high heels to the lady's room and cried her heart out. She couldn't believe how fucked up things had become in just 4 short months. If she could she'd turn the clock back but she couldn't. She had to live with her decision and hope if Danny ever found out he could somehow forgive her.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: How could you?

Summary: What if Mary kept a life changing event secret from Danny?

Author: Mikesh

AN: Ok this takes place four months after Danny and Mary called off the wedding. Yes from that point on it's going to be AU b/c for what I had to do I couldn't make Ed's daughter out to be the bad guy…I couldn't as much as I wanted to.

Part: 5

Mary and Danny had finished that conversation that they'd started, but it'd ended in a big blow out. Now either of them were talking to the other person. Ed was to the point that he was ready to lock them up together until they talked it out. He knew he couldn't do it legally but that didn't mean he couldn't do it. So why not do it? He knew in Mary's condition he couldn't do that to her.

So here it was Saturday morning and everyone was looking forward to the wedding, or so they acted like. Really none of them were looking forward to this wedding. Not even Sarah herself. But for the plan to work she had to go through with it, even if she didn't want to.

Mary was walking to the door that lead outside to where the wedding was going to be held when the same man from Sunday came up to her. This time wearing a brownish grey trench coat and baseball cape.

"Oh hi again," Mary said smiling that was until she found a gun pointed at her stomach.

"Now do this my way and no one gets hurt. Understood?" the man asked.

Instead of replying Mary just shook her head in fear.

"Good now wrap yourself up in my coat here and we'll be on our way," the man said holding the gun still to Mary's stomach.

"Smile darling I'm not going to hurt you," the man said as they were walking out.

**Wedding**

Danny didn't know why but for odd reason he had a feeling that something very terrible was going to happen. He kept looking over at the tree on the far side where he thought Mary would be. He just wanted to see her face one last time to know that he was doing the right thing today. When he didn't see her face he wasn't too worried because he figured that she just couldn't bring herself to come today. But try as he might the feeling just wouldn't leave him alone all during the ceremony.

As soon as the ceremony was over with, while the bride was readjusting her make-up, Danny ran to surveillance room to try and track down Mary.

**Surveillance room**

"Danny what are you doing up here?" Mitch asked.

"Have you seen Mary?" Danny asked trying to locate her with the thousands of cameras they had in the casino.

"Not since she left with the guy," Mitch said.

"What guy?" Danny asked.

"Here," Mitch said bringing up the video.

"Danny what the hell is going on?" Ed asked coming up to find the groom's eyes glued to a video of Mary and some guy.

"Ed I think Mary has been kidnapped," Danny said.

"What? How the hell did you come up with that?" Ed asked.

"Look," Danny said showing him the video.

"Danny it's just a guy she's leaving with," Ed said.

"No look!" Danny said showing him the video again.

If you were looking closely you could see that the man had something pointed at Mary's midsection.

Before Ed could say anything all TV screens changed from showing the casino to showing a very frightened Mary tied to a chair.

"As you have no dought by now figured out, your little Mary has been kidnapped," the man said.

"Why did I do this do you ask? Well Danny I thought for a man of yourself you'd know by now. Shame you don't. I guess I'll have to tell you then. Those results that Sarah showed you a few weeks ago weren't hers. They are doctor results, they belong to no other then Mary here. But you see she's about 3 ½ months along with your spawn. That's correct McCoy you were to be a father. Shame...actually no it's not a shame that you won't be now. You took away my chance at a family, so I'm returning the favor now. So how do you get your Mary back? Well I guess you'll just have to solve the puzzle. But don't waste time. You only have until midnight tonight before she and the child die," the man said and with that the video shut off and went back to the cameras from inside the hotel.

"WHO ALL KNEW!" Danny yelled turning to face Ed.

"Well all did Danny," Ed said.

"And you just happened to forget to tell me?" Danny asked pissed off that he hadn't been told that he was to be a father.

"Mary didn't want you knowing. She and the child were going to leave you just like you wanted," Ed said.

"That's just great!" Danny said knocking off papers from the desk.

"We'll find her!" Ed said.

"HOW!" Danny yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT WE'LL FIND HER!" Ed yelled back.

By now Sam, Delinda and Mike were all up there to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Delinda asked.

"Mary's been kidnapped along with my child," Danny said.

"WHAT?" Sam and Delinda yelled at the same time.

"Some wacko took her and if I don't find her by midnight then she's dead," Danny said.

"Don't worry we'll find her," Mike said.

"How?" Danny asked.

"GPS tracing," Mike said getting to work on the computer.

"Moron! None of the cars have GPS," Danny said.

"No but Mary's phone does," Mike said knowing it was just Danny's worry for Mary and the child talking.

"That's weird," Mike said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"It shows that she's right here in the casino," Mike said.

"That's because someone is smarter then he looks," Ed said returning with Mary's cell and an envelope.

"What is it?" Sam asked after Danny had opened the envelope.

"Some sort of treasure map," Danny said reading the letter.

"That's exactly what it is. This guy wants us to go treasure finding that'll lead us to Mary," Danny said not believing that someone would come up with something like this.

"Let's get going then," Delinda said.

"No you guys all stay here," Danny said.

"No way!" Sam said.

"This is something I have to do on my own," Danny said.

"NO! Mary is our friend too," Sam said.

"Girls please. We don't know what kind of person we're dealing with besides if he contacts us someone needs to be here," Ed said.

"Fine," Sam said knowing that there was really no way she was going to win.

"And don't think of sneaking out Sam," Danny said.

"I wasn't," Sam said.

"Good then you won't mind wearing this for awhile," Danny said cuffing her to the arm of a chair.

"No fair!" Sam yelled.

"Hey I'm just making sure you don't follow," Danny said.

Instead of replying Sam just slumped into the chair because she knew that there was no way she was going to be able to go anywhere now.

Next chapter: Do they find Mary on time?


	6. Chapter 6

Title: How could you?

Summary: What if Mary kept a life changing event secret from Danny?

Author: Mikesh

AN: Ok this takes place four months after Danny and Mary called off the wedding. Yes from that point on it's going to be AU b/c for what I had to do I couldn't make Ed's daughter out to be the bad guy…I couldn't as much as I wanted to.

Part: 6

It'd been over ten hours since Mary had been kidnapped. Danny was starting to loose it. He was getting worried they'd never find her. Every treasure map just led to more clues. It seemed like they'd never find her before midnight.

"Danny here," Danny said not even looking at his caller ID.

"So do you give up yet?" the man on the other end asked.

"Just tell me where she is. I promise if you let her go unharmed I won't tell the police," Danny said ready to cry.

"You know I can't do that Danny," the man said.

"Why not!" Danny shouted.

"Because she's seen my face and heard too much. She knows too much," the man said.

"Please just let me talk to her," Danny said.

"Danny?" Mary asked sounding like she'd been crying all day, which she probably had been.

"Mary are you ok?" Danny asked letting a few tears slip.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Mary said.

"It's not your fault. I should have seen something wasn't right," Danny said.

"How could you? We weren't talking after we broke up," Mary said.

"I'd heard that the staff had caught you on more then one occasion getting sick in the lady's room," Danny said.

"Danny how could you have put it together just from that?" Mary asked.

"Ok you've heard her. Now this is what you're going to do. You're going to wire 2 million into your wife's account. When that's cleared I'll call you and tell you where you can find her," the man said before hanging up.

"Why the hell didn't I see it before now?" Danny asked pissed off at himself.

"See what?" Mike asked.

"That Sarah is somehow involved in all of this. I mean I know she hated Mary, but not enough to endanger hers or the baby's life," Danny said pissed off at himself as he was speeding back to the casino to do as he'd been told.

He couldn't risk loosing Mary again. When he got her back he was going to tell her what he should have told her 4 months ago. He was in love with her and would wait his whole life for her to say yes to him. She was the only woman for him. Now he may never get that chance.

"Ugh you mean babies?" Mike said.

"WHAT!" Danny yelled almost running them off the road had Ed not been paying attention.

"Yeah it's twins," Mike said.

"This is not the time!" Ed said seeing that Danny was about ready to say something.

"If that bitch hurt one hair on her head, she's going to die," Danny said focusing back on the road.

Once they got the money wired over all any of them could do was sit there and wait for it to be withdrawal. Sure enough 30 minutes before midnight it was. Come to find out that it was withdrawalen from the bank right in the casino. So with that Danny and Ed started following Sarah to see if she'd lead them to Mary. Sure shit she did. She led them to an old warehouse that he and Mary used to play in as kids.

"Now be smart about this," Ed said as they were getting out of the truck guns drawn.

"I will be," Danny said meaning business.

Once they got in neither was prepared for what they saw. Not only was Mary tied and gagged to the chair but there was also a bomb strapped to her chest.

"I told you I'd call, but no that wasn't good enough," the man said not coming out from wherever he was.

"Just let her go. Take me instead!" Danny yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Danny. You see she knows too much. I can't have her telling on me," the man said.

"Let her go and we'll let you go," Danny said.

"Drop your guns or I'll blow us all up," the man said.

Not knowing if he was serious or not Danny and Ed both dropped their guns onto the floor.

"Let her go!" Danny yelled.

"It doesn't matter now Danny. We'll all be dead within 20 minutes," the man said finally stepping out of the shadows.

"Sam?" Danny asked thinking he was seeing a ghost.

"No not Sam. That filth deserved what he got," the man said.

"David? How the hell did I take away your family?" Danny asked knowing it was Sam's twin brother.

"Had you died along with him then I could have Mary. But no you have to be the big hero and come back. Don't you?" David asked waving around the remote for the bomb.

"Mary was only being nice to you and going to prom with you because she felt sorry for you," Danny said.

"You're wrong! She loved me. But you had her so brain washed that she couldn't see it!" David said.

"Danny what the hell are you doing?" Ed asked quietly.

"I know what I'm doing," Danny said.

"Well you have Sarah now. What about her?" Danny asked.

"I'm only with her so that I can get my Mary back. Once I've killed you, I'll cut your spawn out of her and we'll start our own family," David said.

Before anyone knew what happened, there was a gunshot and David fell over dead.

"Bastard!" Sarah said spitting on the dead body.

"Special Agent Sarah Randle," Sarah said holding up her badge.

"THE BOMB!" Danny said running towards Mary when he saw that there were only 20 second on it.

"Don't worry it's kind of hard for a bomb to go off without any fire power behind it," Sarah said.

"Still," Danny said trying to remove it.

"See?" Sarah said when the countdown reached 0 and it didn't go off.

"Oh," Danny said removing the gag from Mary's mouth.

"Danny I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about the baby," Mary said crying.

"It's fine Mary. I wouldn't have told me either with the way I'd been acting," Danny said starting to untie her.

"Let's leave them be," Sarah said to Ed.

"Good idea," Ed said.

"How can you ever forgive me for keeping something like that from you?" Mary asked.

"Just promise me you'll let me be in their lives," Danny said hugging Mary.

"Danny? There's only one baby," Mary said.

"But Mike said twins," Danny said pulling back a little.

"Well if there is then its news to me," Mary said.

"Hmm one, two, hell even 5 so long as it's healthy and happy I'll be happy," Danny said putting his hand on Mary's stomach.

"There better not be five in there or you're a dead man," Mary said.

"Is that a promise?" Danny asked raising his eye brow.

"Yes Danny I'll kill you so I can raise five children on my own," Mary said.

"Just checking," Danny said smiling despite everything that'd happened in the last 12 hours.

"How did it get so out of hand between us?" Mary asked.

"I don't know, Mary," Danny said.

"Can we be friends again?" Mary asked looking up at Danny.

"Well I was kind of hoping with the baby and all you'd do me the honors of becoming my wife," Danny said.

"Danny you're married," Mary said.

"Actually we didn't get married, either time," Sarah said coming back into the building after calling in the team.

"Either time?" Mary asked.

"We got married twice," Sarah said.

"Really?" Mary asked.

"Hey! I was drunk the first time," Danny said.

"Still!" Mary said.

"So does that mean you won't marry me?" Danny asked.

"How about you two talk about this later," Ed said knowing they needed to have some alone time and they needed to get Mary checked out too.

"Mind driving Ed?" Danny asked climbing into the back of the truck with Mary.

"Sure," Ed said smiling happy to see that they were finally getting along again.

Once they got back to town, Ed drove Mary to the hospital against her protest that she was fine along with the baby.

"How are they?" Danny asked seeing the doctor coming out of Mary's room.

He'd wanted to be in the room with her but the cops had some questions that they needed him to answer.

"Both of them are fine. Nothing seems to be wrong. She's just a little shaken up is all. If you want to go see her you may," the doctor said smiling.

"Thanks," Danny said entering the room.

They'd told him that they were going to keep her over night just to keep an eye on her. They didn't think anything was wrong, but they were not willing the take the chance.

"Hey," Danny said shutting the door behind himself.

"Hey yourself," Mary said.

"So where do we go from here?" Danny asked taking a seat on the bed beside Mary.

"Well I was thinking home," Mary said.

"I mean about us," Danny said wrapping his arm around Mary's shoulders.

"Oh where do you want to go?" Mary asked not looking up from her lap.

"I was hoping that we could become a family," Danny said.

"Why would you want to marry me? I turned you down," Mary said.

"Because you're the only woman I've truly loved. I don't want to spend a day without you or our child," Danny said putting his hand on Mary's stomach.

"This is why I didn't tell you. I knew you'd feel pressured to do the right thing. That's why as soon as I get discharged I'll leave and you don't ever have to see me or the baby again," Mary said.

"Well I don't want to not see you. Mary I love you. You were the one thing that kept me alive while I was gone to war. And you're the one person that was on my mind all day today. Trust me if I didn't love you I'd not do this," Danny said pulling her into a passionate kiss before the door was opened and came the rest of the group.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have bad timing?" Danny asked finally pulling away from Mary.

"Hey!" Mike said.

"Hey nothing," Danny said.

For the next hour the group visited with Mary and Danny before they were kicked out by the doctor. Little did Mary know in that time what had been slipped onto her finger.

"Now you have to say yes," Danny said after everyone had left.

"And why is that?" Mary asked before noticing the ring on her finger.

"Because of that and the fact that you're having my baby," Danny said.

"Just think about it and let me know tomorrow," Danny said before Mary could protest.

"Hey where you think you're going?" Mary asked missing the warmth of his body.

"Home," Danny said.

"Not if you want me to marry you mister. If I have to be here so can you," Mary said trying hard not to smile.

"I think I can do that," Danny said turning back around and climbing back onto the bed with Mary to sleep.

Next chapter: the birth

AN: the next chapter will be the last chapter just to let ya all know.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: How could you?

Summary: What if Mary kept a life changing event secret from Danny?

Author: Mikesh

AN: Ok this takes place four months after Danny and Mary called off the wedding. Yes from that point on it's going to be AU b/c for what I had to do I couldn't make Ed's daughter out to be the bad guy…I couldn't as much as I wanted to.

Part: 7

Over the last four months things had changed for Danny and Mary. Not only were they now husband and wife they were also expecting yes twins. It'd come as quite the shock to both of them when they'd found out. Now they had to wait and see just who won the money in the pot. Between Mike, Sam, Delinda, Ed, Nessa there was over 500 dollars in the pot. Of course each one of the girls tried to get Mary to tell what the sex of the babies were and via with Mike and Danny. Neither would tell because not even they knew the sexes yet. They wanted it to be a total surprise so they'd waited to find out.

Mary and Danny had found out that David had keep tabs on Mary since graduation day. His whole house was filled with pictures and pictures of Mary. It was a bit creepy when you saw everything, but thankfully he was six feet under. Never to bother another living soul again.

"What should we name them?" Mary asked holding her daughter.

"For her I was thinking Elizabeth Mary McCoy," Danny said.

"I like that," Mary said.

"What do you want to name her brother?" Danny asked from his place beside Mary.

"Richard Andrew McCoy," Mary said.

"Thank you," Danny said meaning it.

Richard had been his brother who'd died when he was only 16 in an auto accident.

"Welcome," Mary said kissing Danny before the room was full of guest.

"So?" Sam asked.

"Yes?" Mary asked.

"Who won?" Sam asked.

"None of you did," Danny said.

"What?" Sam asked not believing her ears.

"Well we feel it's only fair that the money go to the kids," Danny said.

"And how did you come up with that?" Nessa asked.

"Ed," Danny and Mary said at the same time.

"What? You all said boy and girl so you all were right," Ed said when all eyes turned to him.

"Fine," Sam said knowing that she'd win with the next baby that was born, her own child.

Everyone had to agree that Lizzy and Rich were quite cute even though they were only 4 hours old. Once the nurses kicked the group out, Mary and Danny tried to get a few hours sleep before the twins had them up again.

They knew that as the years went on that they'd have their share of troubles but they knew that their love for one another would never fade. And when they needed help they'd always have their friends to help them. They also knew that they had plenty of baby sitters whenever they needed one. They knew that because of the fact that all of them had already offered to watch the twins day or night.

The End

Please REVIEW!!


End file.
